Porque tres son demasiado
by Richard Letters
Summary: Gakupo nuevamente pasa soledad en su cumpleaños, son realmente pocos los que pasan a felicitarlo además de su familia. Aunque, la visita de alguien puede que le anime un poco. NOTA: GakuLuka light


**Bueno, ayer fue mi cumple y ya había escrito otro pero en NaruHina "Igual que hace un año" por si quieren pasarse a revisarlo jajaa. Creo que esto ya se volvió un tic, porque me pasa lo que a Gakupo, siempre se olvidan de su cumpleaños. Bueno, esto es para desahogar otros "felicidades atrasados"**

* * *

**Por que tres son demasiado**

****_Realmente, por esta vez, por esta única maldita ocasión quise que lo recordaran, pero siempre es lo mismo y nunca recuerdan lo que "celebro" este día. ¿Por qué me preocupo en darles indirectas muy directas? ¡Oh! si supieran lo mucho que siento su silencio e indiferencia, en especial el descaro de aquella persona cuando dijo que planeaban el cumpleaños de Miku._

_Pero bueno, yo soy quien tiene la culpa por darme muchas, quizás demasiadas, falsas esperanzas. Hiy ni siquiera he salido de mi apartamento aunque tengo trabajo. ¡Ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños me dejan descansar!_

_Se que Gumi me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla para felicitarme, pero eso es de casi todos los días cuando no peleamos por las zanahorias o berenjenas. Y Bakaito volvió a preguntarme lo del "tónico o tratamiento", ¡ni siquiera le cruzó por la cabeza enviarme un sencillo "feliz día"! Len no tuvo piedad de mi en esta ocasión, normalmente él es quien le recuerda al grupo que yo soy el festejado este día y, ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué Gumi no se los ha recordado aún?... ah si, ella sale con Lily esta tarde a Hokaido y no volverán hasta dentro de tres semanas._

_Y mientras estoy sumergido en mis pensamientos dentro de la comodidad que las sábanas ofrecen, no reparo en que son cerca de las cinco de la tarde; aproximadamente la hora en que nací._

_Oidgo mi celular dar cinco timbres diferentes, lo que quiere decir, obviamente, que llegaron cinco mensajes nuevos. Mamá, papá, Gacky y Gakuko me felicitan, y parece ser que Gumi le recordó a Lily mi existencia. Le serviré una ración extra de su platillo favorito en cuanto llegue._

_Pero nada de los demás y sospecho que mañana será un día como cualquier otro, lo sé, me ha pasado, uno sin disculpas o felicitaciones atrasadas. De solo pensar en eso me entrar las ganas de invitarle a Haku una noche para beber y emborracharme con ella. Llevar a Meiko implicaría mucho mas gasto que con la albina._

_La siete de la tarde están marcadas en el reloj para cuando planeo salir a la cocina por un bocadillo. Mi casa, vacía, se ve aún más triste que antes de la llegada de Gumi y posteriormente a la de Lily, Gacha y Galaco. Aunque mi "familia" haya crecido, todos ellos están fuera. No tengo ni ganas de encender el karaoke y ahogar penas con mi voz de /gato atropellado/, según Luka._

_Solo cantaré las mañanitas de nuevo en soledad. Hoy cumplo 25 años de edad y son tres los años que mis compañeros se hicieron indiferentes a esta fecha._

_¿Acaso hice algo malo? ¿No soy importante o solo estoy destinado a un papel secundario? En cualquier caso me lleno de suma tristeza y entro en depresión, porque yo estoy con ellos en sus fiestas, comparto su alegría, intercambio risas, chistes, bromas, doy regalos, besos, abrazos ¡y aún así me tienen en poco! Tal vez suene egoísta y más si es de mi parte, ¡pero yo también necesito sentirme querido! No digo que no aprecie el cariño de mi familia, es solo que quiero saber que le importo a alguien más. Sabiendo eso, el tiempo me sería indiferente, irónicamente._

_No siempre estaré con ellos así como ellos tampoco se quedarán aquí ¿Me explico? Bueno, no tiene mucha importancia ahora. Aún así, me es difícil pasar este trago amargo y rasposo por la garganta._

_Parto el pastel luego de soplar las velas, pidiendo que el siguiente año sea diferente, pero para bien. Compré un poco de chocolate para compartir, bueno, esa era mi intensión. Pero pensándolo mejor, soy demasiado bueno como para llegar a odiarlos, si creen que los aniversarios son insignificantes, pues quiero creer que ellos prefieren pasar el mayor tiempo posible con una persona especial olvidándose de lo que han echo y concentrándose en ellos mismos. Mañana le llevaré a los chicos un poco y tomaré sus "gracias" como un "felicidades". Pero el recuerdo de Len regalándole algo a Miku perturba mi pensamiento anterior._

_Me duele el alma y esta llora a pesar de mi rostro siempre relajado. Como sea, solo la almohada será escucha de mi llanto, o eso creía yo, porque alguien llama a la puerta. Seco un poco las lágrimas que escaparon de mis ojos con la manga de la hakama y después atiendo ¿Quién me visitaría a las once de la noche?_

__-Luka... ¿qué le trae por aquí? -Pregunta el samurái ante la visita sorpresa de su compañera.

-¿Acaso está mal venir a verte? -Es lo que responde desviando un poco la mirada.

-No, es lo que quise decir, disculpa si fui grosero.

-Bueno, de todos modos vine de paso a darte algo. -Mintió. Ellos vivían de lados opuestos al estudio y casi nunca se paseaba por la parte de la ciudad en donde quedaba localizado el apartamento de Gakupo.

A este se le iluminaron los ojos, pero para disimular un poco su euforia interna, preguntó: -¿El qué?

-Esto. -Luka se puso de puntitas, rodeó el cuello del muchacho con ambos brazos y unió sus labios con los de él. -Feliz cumpleaños. -Deseó. Iba a correr aprovechando el shock que mostraba el samurái, pero este le tomó de la mano y le sonrió amablemente, mas bien, estaba agradecido.

-¿Gusta pasar a tomar una rebanada de pastel?

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña meditación. Si gustan dejar sus comentarios pues estaría mas que encantado de leerlos. Y pues, el momento GakuLuka fue para animar esa pareja en el foro.**

**Ego: Si, porque desde que subí Nishiki no mai parece ser que hubo una pequeña explosión de fics de esa pareja.**

**Lamento eso jeje, "Ego" se me escapó de las manos **


End file.
